<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Been A Long, Long Time by misssnowfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423762">It's Been A Long, Long Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssnowfox/pseuds/misssnowfox'>misssnowfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reunion Sex, Riding, Romance, Slow Sex, Smut, and love each other a disgusting amount, missing each other, the one where they miss each other then enjoy each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssnowfox/pseuds/misssnowfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Iwa smiles at him, a little tired, but Oikawa can tell he won’t be too tired for this tonight. There are some first nights where they don’t have sex at all, just tangle their legs together and hook chins over shoulders and feel each other’s heartbeats, too tired for even a handjob and a makeout session, or just content to lay right up next to one another. He’s pretty exhausted too from his plane journey, but even if it’s not much, he can’t go to bed untouched for another night.</i>
</p><p>___</p><p>Oikawa comes home from a series of away games and he and Iwaizumi enjoy their first night alone at home together again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Been A Long, Long Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do I have two other fics I need to be working on? Do I have outlines to write for upcoming projects? They answer to both of those is yes, but I was feeling horny on main and I NEVER get inspired to write smut, so this is the product of Roxanne's brain at 11pm last night. </p><p>I've mentioned it in the end notes too, but I am a non manga person my lovelies, so please no spoils for me! Love you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first set of away games that Oikawa ever played were definitely the hardest to cope with in their relationship. It had been the longest they’d ever gone without seeing each other - even in separate colleges, one of them had still made the trip to the other for a weekend of catching up, fucking and lots of crying from Oikawa’s end - but this had been several consecutive weeks with nothing but a phone line connecting them. </p><p>Their reunion had been the sort that Oikawa always thought was fake and over the top, but apparently it was yet another time he’d had to eat his words (amongst other things). They’d barrelled into their apartment in Sendai and fucked all over the house to the point where Oikawa still thinks it wouldn’t be safe to shine a fluorescent light over some of those rooms nearly a year later. </p><p>As is the case with most people, however, they learnt to adapt and acclimatize themselves to the time apart whenever Oikawa went away and Iwa stayed in Miyagi to take over as coach for Seijou. Under his supervision, he’d managed what none of them had been able to do in their three years together; he’d taken the team to nationals for the very first time. </p><p>These days, they even find a sort of balance in their lives when Oikawa goes to play across the other side of the country or overseas. Iwa comes with him whenever he can, but unless the games fall during the school holidays, he’s usually only able to watch from their home. </p><p>During those days or weeks, however, they learn to pine and miss each other in a way that very few people they know are able to when they’ve been together since they were teenagers like they have. The very few couples that they’re friendly with always seem mildly irritated or frustrated by each other, especially once they start living together. For them, however, they’ve been inseparable since they were tiny kids with scraped knees, and instead of falling into the trap of growing up and growing sick of each other, their moments apart have only been a gift to remind them of how very much <em> not </em>sick of one another they are even after all this time and any and all of their stupid fights and misunderstandings. </p><p>They learn to be alone and be together and then they learn how to be together while being forced to be alone. They find hobbies that are theirs and just theirs; Iwa learns he loves to cook, Oikawa learns he loves to read whilst on the road. They get better at talking, something which Oikawa has never prided himself on being good at when they first got together in high school. They read each other even better than they used to and their arguments are resolved so much quicker now that they’re forced to learn how to communicate all over again from the ground up. </p><p>They learn to never take each other for granted. Whispered voices in each other’s ears where they have to settle for a bad phone signal during their time apart. The physical touch of their hands cupping faces and threading fingers and making each other’s bodies sing. None of it goes to waste, every moment they get in each other’s company is cherished. </p><p>But even as they learn to value the independence that comes from Oikawa going pro and travelling on a regular basis, it doesn’t make it hurt any less when Iwa has to drop him off at the airport or call him a cab if he’s not able to take him himself. It doesn’t make it any less soothing to hold each other for the first time after the latest separation. </p><p>But the urgency does subside and the original hunger that had led them to destroy the hallway carpet has evened out to a pleasant feeling of being home and content in each other’s presence the second they’re together again.</p><p>Instead of throwing themselves at each other when they get through the door, Iwa takes Oikawa’s bags and helps him unpack, because they both know it won’t get done at all if it doesn’t get done straight away, and Oikawa knows that Iwa gets upset when he borderline lives out of his suitcase when he’s meant to be at home. </p><p>While they put things away, Iwa will brush his arm against Oikawa’s arm and Oikawa will give him one of his genuine smiles and they’ll flirt gently in a language they’ve long been fluent in. Feeling each other up close, warm and hard and wanting is amazing, but so are these moments. Being able to make each other a mug of tea, being able to cook together, pour a naughty glass of wine that Oikawa probably isn’t allowed. Sex will be ready and waiting for them. It always is. </p><p>They enjoy their dinner on the couch, which Iwa usually doesn’t allow, but Oikawa can tell he’s feeling particularly sentimental today, even though he doesn’t know why. Perhaps it’s the fact that Iwa has been training with the kids in time for the summer prelims and not only were they apart, but barely had the time or were too exhausted to talk during the moments when they might have usually managed to catch up. He can tell Iwa's missed him bad this time. Oikawa might not need the same sort of validation that he did when he was eighteen and feeling a little more than lost, but he certainly doesn’t hate the way he has to chase the butterflies out of his stomach at the thought of still being wanted this deeply by someone he loves this much.</p><p>Iwa is sitting upright and graciously allows Oikawa to eat sitting across the couch, his legs in Iwa’s lap, Iwa’s bowl of food resting atop one of Oikawa’s calves which he has hooked, one over the other. They’re mildly engrossed in some documentary about Ancient Egypt and they take turns to make up whatever conspiracy theories they can come up with about the truth behind the pyramids.</p><p>“I think they made electricity.”</p><p>“No, they were definitely for hiding the government secrets.”</p><p>They wash up and resume their previous position and Oikawa feels his spine turn to jelly when Iwa takes off his glasses that he needs to wear now and wipes them casually with the hem of his t-shirt. He usually wears contacts, but sometimes when it’s just the two of them, he doesn’t bother. He always asks that Oikawa keep his glasses on in the house when they’re alone, so he assumes that he’s doing it to meet him halfway. </p><p>He makes the executive decision to move things to a new - and eventually, naked - level and casually crawls across the couch, gently straddling Iwa’s lap without putting his whole weight down. </p><p>Iwa smiles at him, a little tired, but Oikawa can tell he won’t be too tired for this tonight. There are some first nights where they don’t have sex at all, just tangle their legs together and hook chins over shoulders and feel each other’s heartbeats, too tired for even a handjob and a makeout session, or just content to lay right up next to one another. He’s pretty exhausted too from his plane journey, but even if it’s not much, he can’t go to bed untouched for another night. </p><p>He smiles at Iwa right back and gently takes the glasses off his nose with both hands, placing them safely out of harm’s way. Once they’re out of the way he finally has a close up, unobstructed view of Iwa’s eyes and he lets himself swim in them for long moments, resting his forehead against Iwa’s, stroking his cheeks and breathing the same air as him for the first time in weeks. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>He presses their lips together in a slow, open-mouthed kiss that finally makes his knees give out and he brings his entire weight onto Iwa’s thighs, marvelling at the strength he misses there when he’s alone in a hotel room with nothing but his own imagination. </p><p>Iwa puts his hands on his waist and strokes his back, indulging in a lazy but promising kiss. </p><p>It’s possible he’ll need more than a handjob tonight. They both will.</p><p>He deepens the kiss and sighs into it. That first make out is always special, always lights a fire under them both to feel wetness and tongue and movement. You can simulate many things when you have your hands and the voice of the person you love in your ear. You can touch almost all the same places, you can make yourself come all night if you have the strength, you can feel wrecked from the kind of dirty talk that only seems to come out during long-distance, but you’ll never recreate a kiss. </p><p>“Steady,” Iwa murmurs, pulling back a little and giving Oikawa tiny pecks that drive him crazy. “Not here.” He rubs his large hands up and down Oikawa’s jean-clad thighs. To have hands on him again is like being brought back down to earth. All those screaming fans, but he’ll always have Iwa and his hands and his honest heart to bring him down from the clouds. “Want you in our bed,” he murmurs against Oikawa’s slightly parted lips.</p><p>He smiles, because it’s not like Iwa to be the sentimental one out of the two of them. He’s definitely going to enjoy this side of him tonight. Then again, he’s been much better at saying what’s on his mind since Oikawa has been going away more often. He’s heard <em> I love you </em>more times in the last six months than he has in their entire relationship. He eats up every second of it.</p><p>“We’re a couple of saps,” Oikawa sighs, combing his fingers through Iwa’s hair and committing the texture to memory all over again.</p><p>“Mmm,” he agrees, eyes closed like a cat, hands still rubbing Oikawa’s thighs. “I’m still gonna bully you in front of our friends.”</p><p>His smile grows wilder. “I’ll still pretend to hate it, don’t worry,” he says. “You love me?” he coos. He doesn’t actually <em> need </em>to hear it but it never fails to get him in the mood. </p><p>“So much, you gorgeous thing,” Iwa sighs. It just rolls off his tongue. Oikawa wants to lick it from his mouth.</p><p>“That’s it, keep stroking it,” he smirks instead. Iwa opens one eye in amusement as though in question. “My ego,” he clarifies. “It’s missed you.”</p><p>Iwa chuckles, opening both eyes and giving Oikawa a truly indecent once-over which nearly makes his toes curl. He rubs two hands up from Oikawa’s thighs and over the front of his shirt, his voice low. “I hope that’s not the only part of you that’s missed me.” </p><p>God, he’s still so smooth after five years together. Can still make him blush as though they haven’t done the most outrageous things together. There’s not even a hint of shyness between them now, unlike the old days, but it’s nice to know that they haven’t quite lost the giddiness that comes with knowing you’re about to be well and truly seen to by your boyfriend who knows what he’s doing.</p><p>“What are you up for?” Oikawa asks, already feeling the effects of Iwa’s promising tone. He loves the slightly slower build sometimes. He doesn’t always have the patience for it, and he doesn’t know how long he’ll hold out, but the stillness to the arousal is intoxicating. It’s casual, it’s familiar. It’s home.</p><p>“Want you in my lap. In my arms. Wanna put my arms around you and touch you and look into your eyes when you come.”</p><p>That sounds almost too perfect and exactly what his body needs. To be consumed, held and reminded of who it is that knows all of its secrets. It makes him ache with how romantic it sounds. He’s being well and truly spoiled tonight.</p><p>His heart skips and his breath comes out in a slight stutter even as he says, “I-I get it. I’d wanna look into my eyes too.”</p><p>Iwa calls his bluff like he’s called every single one since the day they met and like he’ll call the rest of them for as long as he’ll have him. He just smiles and says, “I missed you too.”</p>
<hr/><p>They kiss and touch all the way to their bedroom where they make out on the bed for a solid twenty minutes before they silently agree that they either move things along or risk falling asleep. It’s just too easy to get caught up in breathless kisses and Iwa’s mouth on his neck and his wicked fingers tickling him around his waistband where his shirt has ridden up a little, exposing his lower back. </p><p>He knows from experience that he’s not the only one that’s hard at this point. He wants Iwa inside him tonight, he deserves that much after weeks apart. </p><p>“I need—” he gasps in between deep, dirty kisses. “Need to pee— and then— shower with me? I’m airplane dirty.”</p><p>“Mmmm,” Iwa hums against his throat. “Might not be able to keep my hands off you in there.” </p><p>Oikawa loves him like this. Mischievous and wicked and every bit as dirty as he is, even if he puts on all the appearances of a good young man to other people, just to get under Oikawa’s skin. It’s his favourite pastime.</p><p>“Oh yes you will,” he laughs. “I deserve to be clean and destroyed in a bed, thank you very much.”</p><p>Iwa strokes his waist and kisses up to his ear. “You didn’t seem to mind the couch.”</p><p>Oikawa presses a finger to Iwa’s lips. He should know better than to point out Oikawa’s hypocrisy if he wants to get his dick wet tonight. “I won’t be taking any criticisms tonight, I’m afraid.” Iwa grins against his finger, but says nothing. “Now,” Oikawa says, getting up and strutting towards the bedroom door. He looks over his shoulder, narrows his eyes, dips his eyebrows and smirks. “Don’t make me get myself ready because you didn’t want to come join me.”</p><p>Iwa smirks and chases after Oikawa all the way to their bathroom, the sound of Oikawa’s shocked laughter echoing in the hallway.</p>
<hr/><p>They don’t even bother to bring their towels, they just dry off in the bathroom and slowly make their way back to the bed, a tiny bit damp and very much hard. To his credit, Iwa had kept his hands to himself as much as Oikawa imagines he could have. He’d compromised by washing Oikawa himself, which had evolved into a half-wash, half-massage. He’d lathed up almost his entire body, washing away the travel grime and relaxing him thoroughly. Even when he’d spent a little too long rubbing at his hole with the intention to arouse rather than just clean, Oikawa had just felt soothed and fawned over, rather than on edge and ready to pounce. </p><p>They touch each other with increasing urgency, but never in a rush. Oikawa breaks away to slide down and feast upon Iwa’s thighs, licking and biting them, all the while looking up into his eyes with an expression that he imagines is half the reason why Iwa’s cock is dripping all over his stomach. He’d eat him up if he could. </p><p>He does just that when he slides a little and licks up his cock in one smooth motion, licking at the precum that’s waiting there just for him. He’s not sure he has the patience for a proper blowjob and he almost feels bad for teasing. Almost. But Iwa gets so wet, even before he’s come, that Oikawa is useless against the temptation to just drink some of it up, even if it’s unfair not to follow through. He just loves the sound it makes as he smacks his lips against it and the <em> smell. </em>He has a feeling Iwa has other plans for his cock anyway.</p><p>“Gonna get me all wet, babe?” Iwa asks, his voice low and delicious and absolutely turned on. He’s hiding it well, though, even if his staggered breathing gives him away. </p><p>Oikawa gives him a couple of nice, long sucks and adds a delighted <em> mmm </em> as he does it.</p><p>“Only if you do me,” he grins, slowly pumping his dick once his mouth is off it, his stomach twisting yet again at the wet sound his fist makes. </p><p>Iwa smiles and beckons him up with his hand, getting Oikawa to lay on top of him. He reaches under one pillow with his other hand and takes out a bottle of lube.</p><p>“Like I’d let you finger yourself when I’ve finally got you home again.”</p><p>Oikawa smiles up at him and slightly bends one leg to give Iwa enough access from this angle. </p><p>“All prepared, are we?” he murmurs as Iwa coats his fingers. Even the sound of the bottle opening makes Oikawa twitch in the best kind of anticipation. </p><p>“Would you rather I wasn’t?” he smirks, bringing his arm around to Oikawa’s ass. He can’t see at this angle, but he doesn’t need to. Oikawa might even bet that he knows what he’s doing down there better than Oikawa himself does. </p><p>“Oh not at all, I’m just impressed that you were feeling so optimistic, that’s all. What if I’d gone straight to sleep?”</p><p>It’s too fun riling him up. It should be old by now in their twenties, but it doesn’t seem to stop.</p><p>Iwa kisses his hair and gives him a filthy whisper. “Then I would have had it ready for when I woke you up with my fingers pressed deep, right….” he presses the pads of two fingers against his hole. “Here…”</p><p>“Oh yeah…” Oikawa gasps quietly. It’s always better when it’s Iwa’s hand. His fingers are a little thicker, even if they’re not as long as his own, but he can always reach deeper than Oikawa can. <em> My arms aren’t long enough! </em>He always complains.</p><p>“That feel good?” Iwa murmurs, finally pressing in with one, just testing the waters. “Mmmm, nice and relaxed. Who’s got you so hot and bothered then, hmm?”</p><p>“The guy from the konbini,” he mewls and Iwa huffs a laugh, sliding his whole finger in with little resistance. Oikawa doesn’t always have the energy to get this far when he’s getting off by himself, but he still does it regularly enough that they shouldn’t have any issues with prep tonight. </p><p>“Want another?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he moans, digging his nails in anticipation into Iwa’s muscled chest, breathing against his skin.</p><p>He feels the pressure of two fingers after Iwa applies a bit of extra lube and his body sings with how good that feels. He’s already plenty sensitive from the build up and the teasing all evening as well as Iwa’s curious fingers rubbing him loose and pliant in the shower. He wonders if he would even need any prep at all, if Iwa could just slide right into him, deep and unrelenting.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>—” he huffs.</p><p>“You alright?” Iwa asks, but there’s a smile in his voice. He probably felt the clench against his fingers where they’re now buried inside him.</p><p>“Want you inside,” Oikawa groans. </p><p>“Can you take one more?” he says, rubbing Oikawa’s back with his free hand. “It’s been a while.”</p><p>How could he refuse him? “Okay, but just—oooh…”</p><p>He probably doesn’t need three fingers. Iwa is being sweet with him, which isn’t entirely uncommon, but it’s certainly not always the norm either. They’re definitely no strangers to rough sex, face down, ass up, screaming for all they’re worth. </p><p>“You had enough?” Iwa asks, screwing his three fingers as far as his reach will let him. It’s not far enough to reach his prostate and it’s making Oikawa squirmier by the second with the need to have something thicker filling him up.</p><p>“Want your cock,” he mewls. </p><p>“I know you do,” Iwa soothes, and slowly removes his fingers. “Come up then.”</p><p>Oikawa goes like a duck to water. His limbs could do this even if he was half asleep, drunk or high. His thighs know how to bracket Iwa’s hips, the throbbing in his hole leading him straight to where he knows Iwa will fill him up so perfectly. </p><p>He loves that Iwa is stronger than him, that he’s able to place him and pin him exactly where he wants him, but there’s still that small, stubborn part of him that likes to hold onto the illusion of control, at least when they first start fucking. It doesn’t usually take long for his resolve to crumble, but feeling his body slowly give and bend to Iwa’s, to his powerful presence, his stare, is almost just as hot as the press of the cock itself.</p><p>Iwa’s lazy, turned on smile makes his stomach flip. He loves being looked at like this almost as much as he knows Iwa loves looking at his long, naked body fucking itself onto him.</p><p>Oikawa puts one hand on Iwa’s shoulder and holds his cock with the other, keeping it steady as he feels around for his hole. The first touch of it almost makes him jerk - he’s always been sensitive around his rim and Iwa has taken full advantage of it over the years. </p><p>He rubs the cockhead around his rim just a couple of times, revelling in the feeling of something so thick right up against him, his body already melting at the bluntness of it and how wet he feels. God, he should have asked Iwa to eat him out, but his cock is so wet that it’s almost as good as a tongue. Almost.</p><p>“You trying to tease me, babe?” Iwa asks fondly, dancing his fingertips up Oikawa’s thighs and his hip. It’s maddening. </p><p>Oikawa keens, a tiny sound through his nose. “No,” he says. “Just wanna feel you, s’so good.”</p><p>He feels drunk, and he doesn't think it’s the glass of wine they had at dinner. </p><p>Iwa chuckles at him. “Can’t wait to be in you. Put me in, come on.” It comes out as a desperate sigh and Oikawa couldn’t refuse him if his life depended on it. </p><p>He pushes Iwa past the muscle, not tight, but still slightly reluctant after a few weeks of nothing but his own hand. Both of them let out a long, quiet moan into the room, Iwa’s deep and primal, Oikawa’s slightly higher but still torn from somewhere in his gut. </p><p>He fucks himself on the tip just a little, just to feel that glorious stretch. He has to close his eyes and bask in it, but if he knows Iwa, he’s probably blushed and trying to keep a hold of his composure. He can feel those strong muscles tight with the effort to not pull Oikawa down over his cock like a rag doll. </p><p>“You feel…” Oikawa sighs dreamily. “So… good…”</p><p>He comes down onto his elbows and finally, <em> finally </em> gets to kiss him, connected in every way, feeling utterly owned and full as he lets his ass settle at the base of Iwa’s cock. Iwa moans into his mouth as he rocks his hips up just a little bit, hands mapping his ass, his back, his thighs. Oikawa feels like he’s being dined upon, hands everywhere, tongue in his mouth, even though he’s technically on top. </p><p>He knows what Iwa really wants though. Before he even has a chance to move, Iwa stutters against his mouth, “Can you—” he puts a hand on Oikawa’s chest, but he’s already shifting, moving back to his straddling position. “That’s right, sit up, that’s so good.”</p><p>Now that he can see Iwa properly, he already looks so gone, pupils dilated, hair a mess from their making out and whatever water dripped onto him in the shower. He doesn’t imagine he looks much better. </p><p>“Thought you wanted to… hold me…” he says in between laboured breaths. He loves this position but it’s definitely a little more work, grinding his thighs up and down over and over in a slow, filthy rhythm. </p><p>He keeps it slow, but purposeful, feels each bump and ridge of Iwa’s cock inside of him and feels greedy for Iwa’s fingers digging into his legs. </p><p>“Wanna look at you properly, ‘kay?” he murmurs. “Not through a phone screen, wanna see all of you. Just for a bit, just—”</p><p>“Yeah…” Phones certainly have nothing on the real thing, that’s for sure.</p><p>He gives Iwa his best - long practised rolls of his hips, clenching at the top and relaxing on the way down. He loves how much of a voyeur Iwa is for him and he’s willing to indulge in every second of it, even if his thighs will burn like hell tomorrow. That’s true love for you. </p><p>“You look… so good…” Iwa breaths. He shifts a little, making them both shiver, and lightly taps Oikawa’s chest. “Lean—lean back a bit…”</p><p>Oikawa puts both hands behind him, which takes the weight off his thighs and changes the angle to make it insanely deep and <em> perfect</em>, but it also means—</p><p>“I can’t touch my—”</p><p>“—you don’t need to, just feel me,” Iwa groans, giving it back to him in shallow little thrusts as Oikawa rolls his hips down. </p><p>“<em>Iwaaaa. </em> ” He knows what he must look like right now, back arched, cock hard and jutting out, his entire body a feast for Iwa’s eyes. He shuts his eyes and just <em> feels</em>, <em> listens </em> to the sounds coming from his own body. The lewd, tacky sound of his body being willingly invaded and the slickness of their skin as he helps Iwa slide in and out of his hole.</p><p>“That’s right,” he hears Iwa almost growl. </p><p>“Ah—” He’s so fucking deep now, deeper than he’s ever able to get his fingers or on the rare occasion he brings it with him, their toy.</p><p>“You like that?”</p><p>“Yessss.” </p><p>He lets out shallow, breathy moans with each slow roll, they come straight from his chest, high pitched and probably something that would have embarrassed him five years ago. Now, he just delights in the fact that Iwa is the only one who hears him at his most depraved. He delights in the sweat pooling behind his knees and how hard his nipples feel and the small strain in his arms. <em> Fuck, </em>this angle feels good. It’s worth every sore muscle, but he wants Iwa enveloping him so badly.</p><p>“God, all the marks I left have gone,” Iwa groans. “Wanna bite you up so bad, babe.”</p><p>“Do it,” Oikawa gasps. His cock throbs a little at the phantom memory of Iwa’s teeth on his chest, his neck, where his thigh meets his hip so that it rubs and hurts for <em> days</em>, nearly making him hard every time he feels it. He wants Iwa’s teeth on him <em> now</em>, on his thighs, in the crooks of his elbows, on his hole, <em> fuck</em>. </p><p>He feels Iwa twitch inside him and he gives one harder thrust up, probably at the thought of covering Oikawa in hickeys as he writhes and lets him. “Just a bit longer, fuck,” Iwa gasps. “Just let me see you move for me.”</p><p>“<em>Nnng</em>—”</p><p>He’s losing his <em> mind </em> and they’re not even going fast or particularly hard. </p><p>“That’s it, come on, you can get deeper than that,” Iwa encourages him and his voice is thick as honey now, swinging between wrecked and in control like a pendulum, like it’s <em> nothing</em>.</p><p>He probably can go deeper, they both know it, but he’s going to feel it tomorrow, unless...</p><p>“Help me—” he mewls “Help me to— oh <em> fuck</em>.” He throws his head back as Iwa finally sets an upward rhythm of his own, rather than the shallow thrusts he was teasing him with before. It’s more like a deep, relentless grind now. They’re barely pulling back, just setting Iwa’s cock in the perfect place and Oikawa eating him up and moaning to the ceiling.</p><p>“That rubbing you nice?”</p><p>It is, it fucking is, right up against his prostate, the kind of angle and pressure that they can only get from doing it this way. </p><p>“Yeah… yeah….” he moans, delirious with the pleasure running up his spine. It won’t be much longer now, not with this angle, not with this rhythm, this perfectly slow and building pace. But he needs his hands. “Please touch my cock… I can’t…”</p><p>“God, I just— wanna make it last…” </p><p>Iwa sounds <em> wrecked</em>. Oikawa finally opens his eyes to look at him and he looks it too, face red, a tiny bit of sweat gathering around his forehead. Oikawa wants to climb over him, lick every inch of him and ruin him, suck him, fuck him, smell his body and feel that familiarity, that closeness that he’ll never have with another person. </p><p>But he wants to come more.</p><p>“We can— again—just… all night, we can— just <em> please</em>.” </p><p>“Fuck yes, God I’ve missed that,” Iwa rasps, grinding up, squeezing Oikawa’s hips.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“You begging,” he moans, broken and desperate. “God, do it again, Tooru, please.”</p><p>He’s always prided himself on being a good boyfriend, at least in bed. So he lets it pour out of him like a song, all of his longing, all of his pent up need.</p><p>“Please, Hajime. Want us to <em> come</em>. Bet you’re so backed up babe, yeah? You don’t wanna make me all messy?” It’s a cheap, cheap trick, but he’s a desperate man. And he knows how much they can both come in the first couple of nights. The room usually smells of depravity afterwards and it’s so fucking good. “Been so long, <em> please</em>.”</p><p>Iwa’s hips stutter, which is a good start. “God, just a bit longer.” He’s always had the stronger resolve out of the two of them. At least when Oikawa isn’t trying to prove himself. “<em>Fuck</em>, I’m so deep, <em> yesss</em>.” </p><p>He throws his head back against the pillow just for a second and Oikawa doubles his efforts, turns his spine to liquid and makes Iwa’s cock his own. His head comes up again and he groans as his eyes rake over Oikawa’s body </p><p>“God, you look so good.”</p><p>Oikawa’s toes curl and his heart stutters at the praise, but more importantly, his hole twitches and clenches. He knows Iwa feels it when he sees him smirk and that smirk draws a long <em> hnggggg </em>out through Oikawa’s nose.</p><p>“Yeah?” Iwa asks.</p><p>“Haven’t heard you… for ages…” he pants. He has to work his hips a tiny bit faster. He has to. <em> God, </em> his arms burn so good.</p><p>“Over the phone not good enough for you anymore, babe?” He <em> hates </em> that Iwa can still crack a joke when Oikawa is barely holding on to his sanity. He’ll get him back later. He’ll make him come so many times, make him wait for <em> hours </em>for it. He won’t even remember how to breathe.</p><p>But no, the phone will never be the same. It’s hot and naughty and exciting to get off with Iwa telling him what to do, or him telling Iwa how he should touch himself. But how can it compare to a warm breath in his ear, right by his neck. How can it compare to their hands linked together or their skin sliding together in the July heat and how can it compare to seeing Iwa’s laboured breathing when he praises him and combs his eyes over Oikawa’s body like it’s his prize. Phone sex with Iwa will never be short of spetacular, but it will always be a grade-A consolation prize for the real thing.</p><p>“S’not the same…” he whines, not even paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth anymore. “Need you… Love you…”</p><p>He seems to have found the jackpot without even realising it, because with a broken, almost tearful whine, Iwa sits up, puts a protective hand on Oikawa’s back to prevent him from falling and kisses him, open-mouthed, jaw dropped and with every bit of love that Oikawa knows they have for each other. </p><p>They sit like that for a couple of seconds, before Iwa leans forward, laying Oikawa on his back without letting him slide off his cock.</p><p>Oikawa sighs out what feels like the last few week’s worth of oxygen as he wraps his legs around his boyfriend. Iwa awkwardly wedges both his arms under Oikawa’s back and Oikawa leans up slightly for a second, knowing that Iwa wants to wrap his arms around him even though he’ll probably get a dead arm. Not that this will take much longer. He’s so close he could cry. </p><p>When Iwa starts moving, it’s like every point scored in a hopeless game, every setter dump that makes the crowd go wild and his opponent even madder. It’s feeling powerful, whilst somehow still managing to give every bit of himself and his power away. </p><p>Their rhythm is a little stronger now, but nothing compared to their actual rough and wild fucking they’re capable of. Iwa is still taking a more luxurious, meticulous approach tonight and Oikawa is helpless against it. The angle isn’t as deep, but it’s less of a grind now and more like actual fucking, skin slapping audibly and the constant push, pull, push, pull makes him groan in an entirely new way. It makes his voice come out in breathy, regular <em> Aaah Aaah Aaahs</em>.</p><p>As does Iwa’s low, gorgeous voice in his ear when he finally gives Oikawa what he knows he’s been craving for. Those honey-thick words, only for him and right up against his ear where they travel all the way to Oikawa’s cock. “You wanna know how good you look on top of me like that? How sexy your face is when you’re blissed out and fucked out for me? How much I love staring at you? How much I love you? How happy I wanna make you?”</p><p>His heart wants to thud right out of his chest. “You already do—<em> ah.</em>” His hips jerk up when Iwa finds his prostate.</p><p>“Is that it?” he grunts.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just keep it there,” he sighs, riding the high of that sharp pressure. “God, might not even need a hand, oh <em> fuck</em>—”</p><p>“Yeah, just my cock?” He groans, rolling his hips now, rather than thrusting them and God, <em> that’s </em> even better. “Pressed in deep like that?”</p><p>“<em>Iwa</em>—”</p><p>He’s so close, they can both feel it. There’s no way they can make it last any longer, even with Iwa’a magic bedroom talents. They both know it.</p><p>“Fuck, then just look at me, right at me.” He whines, frenzied as they chase that finish together, moans mingling, breaths tangling, eyes finally locking. “God, I love you.”</p><p>“Kiss me, kiss me ki—”</p><p>He doesn’t have to ask again. He gets Iwa’s mouth and all it takes is one accidental brush of his cockhead against Iwa’s belly and a deep roll of Iwa’s hips and he’s coming, whining pathetically into Iwa’s mouth. He thinks he bites his lip, but he doesn’t have a clue where he is, what he might have grabbed or pinched in an effort to ride out his orgasm which he never, ever wants to end. </p><p>The first one is always so intense and this, at least, is certainly one perk of their regular separation. Their sex life can never really go stale. It will always be this way. Euphoric, perfect fucking, whether it’s giggly and silly, disgusting and dirty or languid and lazy like today, a little sweaty and a little drawn out. </p><p>He feels Iwa twitch, stutter and still over him as every muscle in his body goes tense. Oikawa thinks one of these days he might actually be able to come again just from knowing that Iwa is filling him to the brim with his come, that it will drip out of him once he pulls out. </p><p>He strokes Iwa’s hair and his back as he rides out his own orgasm and moans into Oikawa’s neck. He hadn’t made good on his promise to bite him up, but Oikawa will hold him to it later, after a nap. </p><p>He finally goes limp and Oikawa combs his fingers through Iwa’s hair properly as his weight settles on top of him. He’s heavier than Oikawa, and he’s technically sort of crushing his lungs a little, but Oikawa never breathes easier than when he has Iwa blanketing him like this.</p><p>“I can’t wait to sleep with you again,” he murmurs, kissing the side of Iwa’s sweaty hair.</p><p>He hears him huff and short laugh, his back jolting with it. “So much for going all night,” he says, giving Oikawa a little poke in the waist, playful. “I might switch you out for someone else.”</p><p>“I think of it as valuing quality over quantity,” Oikawa says, chasing his dignity in whatever form he can get it. He’s not going to be called out for a lack of stamina by anyone, least of all his sexual partner. </p><p>He doesn’t need to see the smirk on Iwa’s face that’s hidden in his neck to know it’s there. “I think of it as exactly what it is, which is you not used to fucking for several weeks, and you not used to doing the work, you little shit.”</p><p>“Mmmm,” he stretches and encourages Iwa’s face out from its hiding place and into Oikawa’s hands so he can look at him properly. “What on earth would I ever need to do the work for when my gorgeous boyfriend knows how to fuck me so good?”</p><p>“Flattery will get you nowhere, shitbag.”</p><p>“Will it at least get me a bath with you?” he asks as sweetly as he knows how. </p><p>Iwa smiles, and just like that, Oikawa feels the banter melt away under that stare. He feels Iwa move the piece of hair out of his eyes that always hangs too long in the middle of his forehead, and he whispers, “Always.” </p><p>They just lay there, covered in come and a little bit of sweat, cooling down and definitely in need of another wash.</p><p>When Iwa speaks again, his voice is already heavier and Oikawa clearly isn’t the only one who’s been knocked for six from that round. “How long again till the next away game?”</p><p>“A few weeks,” he whispers. “You got me all to yourself ‘till then, big guy.”</p><p>There’s a pregnant pause, and Oikawa wonders if Iwa has fallen asleep after all. And then he hears, “Don’t think it’ll be a few weeks off. I’ll be busting your ass with training while you’re back home, as per your coach's orders.”</p><p>His mouth twitches up, the instinct to tease too strong to curb. “I hope you’ll be busting my ass in other ways too.”</p><p>Iwa smiles against him. “Horny little shit,” he murmurs. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>They clean up and they sleep and it’s not till a week later on his birthday that Oikawa connects the dots. The dots to Iwa’s sweetness with him this time around, his softer eyes, his brighter smile, the way he looks like a naughty schoolboy keeping something to himself. </p><p>Because he is keeping something to himself. The ring. Which he later tells Oikawa he’d bought the day Oikawa left for his most recent tournament, because he missed him so much he thought he couldn’t breathe. Which he’s been keeping safely tucked away in their home all the while Oikawa has been back, which he takes out on the one day off Oikawa takes for his birthday and they take a short trip back to their hometown and walk the streets and reminisce about old times. He takes it out right at the end of the day, when the sun is getting low and gorgeous and they’re completely alone, crossing the same bridge that they used to cross every day to get to school. It’s there, with nothing to disturb them but the breeze and the birds and the sounds of their old lives and their tiny small town in the air around them, that Iwa gets down on one knee, takes Oikawa by the hands and pours his heart out to him in every way he knows how. There are jokes, there are insults and more importantly, there are promises and vows and the longing to spend their lives right by each other’s sides. To make those weeks spent apart that little bit easier. Not coming home to <em>my boyfriend</em>, but <em> my fiance, my husband</em>. To make the home that they’ve found in each other since they were little kids as solid and as final as it can be. He asks him to marry him.</p><p>And of course, it’s a yes. Like it would have been at 5, at 15, at 18 and it would have been if they’d waited another 10, 20 or 50 years to ask each other. It would always have been a yes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Darling readers, I am an anime only, so please don't spoil me if you are lovely enough to leave a comment &lt;3 I hope that my HQ husband ends up going pro like he deserves. I'll be surprised if that doesn't happen eventually, but even if it doesn't, I wanted to just write some smutty reunion from a travelling pro player Oikawa &lt;3 I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Love Roxanne xxx</p><p>*</p><p>Follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/misssnowfox">Twitter</a> to spam me with iwaoi feels &lt;3</p><p>___</p><p>UPDATED A/N</p><p>I can't thank you enough for all the lovely words you've had to say about my fic, but I've decided, at least for the time being, to disable comments on all my fics up to this point. New fics will have comments enabled, but email notifications turned off. This has nothing to do with any negative experiences with anyone commenting (as you can see if you read, it's all very very kind), but I've just found the experience a little too overwhelming for me personally in terms of responding and no matter how many people tell me not to worry, it's not going away, and I know the more I write the more it'll frustrate me. I didn't want to let new people comment on the story and feel ignored or left out because they thought I refused to reply to them. So the best way for me to do that is just to disable all fics where there are already existing comments. I know this can be horribly frustrating for some folks, so if you really would like to get in touch with me, I LOVE talking to new people and you an reach me via my twitter (linked in the A/N) or through my discord handle which is Roxanne#6113</p><p>I love you all and if you happen to find this fic after this A/N was written I hope you enjoy it and I love you all!</p><p>*</p><p>The BEAUTIFUL artwork in this fic was drawn by the amazing Liann!! Please feel free to spam her <a href="https://twitter.com/Liann1009">Twitter</a>,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>